Asami Hesute
|rname = Hesute Asami |debut = Chapter 55 (cameo); Chapter 56 |sex = Female |status = Alive |nationality = Japanese |age = |occupation = |affiliation = Izanami }} Asami Hesute is the leader of the Izanami construction crew.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 56 Appearance Asami is a young woman with short brown hair and bangs and has gray eyes. She wears a long, white cloak with wavy sleeves, and gray glasses. As a member of Izanami, Asami is branded with the Izanami stigma on her left cheek. Personality Relationships Izanami Zen Kinebuchi History While Zen was tied up, Asami approached Zen and greeted him. As Zen introduced himself, Asami hugged him and wanted him to kiss her on her cheek with the Izanami stigma. After he kissed her cheek, Asami said the founder of Izanami would visit soon and asked him to hold off until then.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 56 Later at the Cast Spirit Pond, the believers of Izanami were washing for the festival. Ito wondered if Asami was scheming for the festival, but Asami said the people were watching for were arriving at the end of the ceremony.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 57 Part 1 As Zen was getting whipped by the believers to purify his spirit, Asami claimed Zen would attain his true holy spirit and the ruler would make his advent there. After Asami declared his desire for the holy spirit, Asami prayed to purify his depravity in their world and to cast his spirit in the clear water. The leaders of Izanami then dunked Zen in the pond and chanted "Holy Spirit Purification." Afterwards, as he floated in the water, the leaders then prayed for his holy spirit purification. Ito wondered if Zen died but was shook after he lashed at her. He was then revealed to be the master of Izanami, their advent.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 57 Part 2 Frenzied, the leader of Izanami, pounced on top of Misuzu and wanted to mate with them senselessly. Ito wondered if it was okay to leave him the way he was, so Asami informed Zen they were Izanami's women and were ready for him. After Zen mated with various believers, Asami believed the sight of Izanagi mating was beautiful and stated a new land will be born once the women of Izanami mates with Izanagi. She continued saying that with only 4-5 men, it would be difficult to make companions with the women left but Izume and Asami wanted Izanagi to teach the women to make themselves holy before headin to mate with Izanagi once more. After the women have mated with Zen, Zen wanted to continue to mate, having Asami believe they created a beast. However, moments later, Zen collapsed. In the morning, Zen woke from his slumber and Asami wondered if he was okay. Zen did not remember what happened, leaving Asami conclude his condition did not last long. However, Asami wished they were going to be able to meet him again.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 58 Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Izanami Category:Japanese